Bump In The Night
by WinterLuvNaruto
Summary: she's smart, strong, and beautifull beyond compare only one problem she wants him, how far will she go to get it. Rated M for language, blood, ect. NaruSaku main
1. Pro

I don't own Naruto alright; I just own this wonderful story

I don't own Naruto alright; I just own this wonderful story.

Goes Bump in the Night

Prologue

"Hey baby, what's a fine thing like you doing at this time of night?" The man said licking his lips.

"Oh, I'm just looking for some fun." Said the lady in the shadows.

"Well if that's the case, I'm sure we can help with that, right boys?"

"Right!" they all said it eagerly.

"Good." She said making her way into the light. He had to admit she was the most beautifully sight he had ever seen. She had long wavy pink hair that seemed to follow her in the most graceful way. Her eyes were cat eye green with the hint of gold and metal gray, which went perfectly with her ivory skin. She swayed her hips in the most sensual way as walked to him.

"Now that the space and distance is closed, what did you have in mind?" Her rosy lips saying every syllable seamlessly.

"This." She looked up as he said this; he swore that this girl was a fallen angel from heaven. The moon light hit her just right making her more unreal. He kissed her and to his surprise she kissed him back, her hand made there way to his back. She moved farther down to his neck, he watched her with half lit eyes. She came back up to meet his eyes only to have terror stroke his body and fear shone through his eyes. She smirked at his actions and digs her claws farther in his back.

"Boss, are you alright ?"one of them asked, she lowered her head to his neck and bite it.

"Boss?" one was brave enough to walk up to them.

"You shouldn't worry about him." She said turning around.

The young men looked in horror as their leader dropped to the floor, lifeless.

"W-W-What are you?!" he asked backing up until he bumped into something.

"Your worst nightmare." She whispered in his ear.

"W-Wait don't sto – AAAhhhh" Their cries echo through the night.

"Ha, fallen angel, yeah right." She giggle looking at her charm bracelet "Ready or not here I come.." laughing into the night as she made her way home.

**Yeah I know it's a little dark, but hey if you guessed right Sakura's a vampire. Tell me what you think, Review!**

**WLNaruto.**


	2. Naruto, eh?

Hi – ya people

**Hi – ya people **

**You all know that I don't own Naruto right?**

Bump in the Night

Chapter 2; unexpected visit

'Good morning Konah, today is bright and sunny with clear sky–' the radio began

"Ugh!" I sighed looking at the clock. "It's early!"

"Meow" I looked from my pillow to see my cat, Midnight. She was purring in my ears.

"Alright I'm up!" I got off the bed being followed by my little neko. She was a rare breed of cat, fur dark as night and purple eyes brighter than the sun that seem to understand; but the different between her and other cats was that Midnight's two tails and the pink/white tips on her feet, tails, and ears.

"Ppprrrrr." She's now rubbing up and down my leg as I washed my face, the metal rings on each of her tails brushed my leg; I looked down as they came into view. The gem shone crimson red when light hit it in the right angle. I began my task again brushing my teeth and taking a shower.

Walking back in my room I towel my hair dry putting it in a messy bun. I put on a black shirt with red rhinestone, flaring dark blue jeans and my crisp white gym shoes with my trademark sign. (cherry blossoms)

"Mid, come here!" I called to her in the kitchen setting her plate on the floor. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and watch her come down stares. I was going to pick up my spoon when suddenly there was a tug on my wrist. I looked at my charm bracelet to see the largest gem glow green, blue, and then red and back to the original color green then die down. I smirked as I saw this, it met that he was close.

"Hey Mid, look who wants to play hide and seek." I showed her the bracelet. She looked at me, and then resumed eating her food.

"Pff. . . . fine be that way, I'm out."

Walking around the city was starting to bore me until I got an idea. I start heading toward Uchiha Corp.

"Good morning, Ms. Horuno."

"Morning Jeff." I said to the guard as I walked into the massive building; I waited on the elevator doors to open, I was relieved to see that no one was in there. As soon as the doors closed I heard my cell phone ring.

"Hello?" I said pressing the button to the fifth floor.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering if you could do me a flavor."

"Sure, whatever." I replied watching the numbers slowly count upward.

"Tell Sasuke that I'm going to stop by and visit very soon."

"Okay." The door opened showing the hallway.

"Thanks, bye." I hung up walking to the door that said CEO Sasuke Uchiha. I stopped hearing something.

"I'm telling you, Karin to leave me alone!" I smirked knowing the voice and started toward the voices.

"Come on, Sasuke – kun I think we could take are relationship to a whole another level." She whined I started to giggle.

'Sasuke – kun is in some deep , maybe I can help him out but it will have to cost him'

I walked into the office to see the startled Karin and a relieved Sasuke. I strolled to the front of his desk, leaned over; put my elbows on the table while my head was in my hands.

"Hi." I said, in my peripheral vision I saw Karin still recovering from her shock was now looking very pissed at the moment. She had orange/red hair, brown eyes hided by her big out of style glasses.

"Hey." He said looking at me, his eyes saying thank you.

"How dare you come in here, and barge in. . . . in Mr. Uchiha's office!" she said outrage that I would do such a thing. I through Sasuke a you – owe – me look.

"Don't worry I don't think Sasuke – kun would mind, right?" I looked at her standing straight. Her face went pale, I guess she could tell I was mocking her when I said kun. She glared at me and started to walk to the door but I made the rug come up a bit which made her stumble. Sadly she couldn't regain her posture which resulted in her falling on her face.

"Hmmpf!" the muffled voice said, I swear Sasuke could barely contain his laughter. Karin got up, dusted herself off and finally headed out the door.

"Thanks." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Your welcome, you know you owe me right?" I said sitting on his desk.

"Sure, anything"

"What's Gaara's number, I need to ask a question for him."

"That's it, what's your question about?"

"The Kybuui."

"Why, you have been after for some time now?" he said handing me Gaara's number.

"You'll see."

"That's –"

**knock, knock**

"Come in." he called out, just then a woman with blonde hair and light blue came in.

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha." she said in a flirting tone.

'Oh great just how many are there' I thought.

She walked up to the desk, glaring draggers at me, then looked a Sasuke with a smile.

"Here are your copies you asked for." She put the papers on the desk. "Uh…. Sir I was wondering if we could go out some time." She said leaning over a little to make her already noticeable cleavage show more than needed. Come to think of it her skirt was about 5 or 6 inches below her waist. Honestly, that's just plain sad, I look like I nun compare to her.

"No."

"But –"

"Go Ino." I was a simple state but there was a look of hurt in her eyes. She left out the room without a word but not before glaring at me then slammed the door ever so 'lightly'.

"So Sasuke, since when do you let your fan girls work for you." I said looking at him.

"I do even know," he ran his hand through his spiked hair "what are you doing here anyway."

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought it might be good for you." He looked at me.

"Are you serious?"

"That and your brother called."

"And?"

"He said he'll going to stop by soon."

"How soon." He leaned forward narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry Sasuke – kun, but I got to go." I said hopping of his desk and disappeared in a whirl of cherry blossoms.

"Confusing woman." He murmured

I giggle at Sasuke's last statement while walking the streets of Konaha. I was midday so I guess Gaara is not busy.

I grabbed my cell and dialed his number. It rung a couple of times before…

"Hn." A deep voice answer on the other line.

"Yeah, hey to you to Panda – chan." I heard a low growl and a few curses on the other line.

I smiled in triumph, I guess he didn't like my nick name for him.

I heard a long sigh then – " What do you want, Blossom?"

"Well, Red I was wondering if you could give me some more information on the Kyuubi container" I asked hope in my voice.

"I gave you all the info I know, he should be about our ages, and have a seal on his body with that charm or symbol; basically look for someone like us. And that bonus is that your bracelet should occasionally point on his chakra." He sigh again as if he explained it a hundred times.

"Hey, Red."

"Yeah?" he asked reluctantly

"Thanks."

"Your welcome" then the line went dead. I hung up phone and walk into a café.

"Hello, Miss isn't it a youthful day today?" I was about reply, but instead I looked up from my phone to see the most… wants the word

Interesting… yeah that's the word

The most interesting young man yet. He had jet black hair that was in a weird bowl hair cut, big bushy eye brows that probably hasn't seen wax in life, giant big bug eyes, and the most frightening outfit to come into existence. It was a green spadex jumpsuit – that I had no idea the made – with orange leg warmers.

"Hi" manage to say recovering from my shock.

"Hi to you too, I'm Lee." He said shaking my hand. I shook his hand only to be left with him staring at me.

"Yes."

"I am sorry, I just thought you would tell me your name."

"Uh… Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you, now may I take your order?"

"I'll have a sweet tea, please." I said looking at the menu.

"Sure, that 2.42." I handed him the money and he gave me my drink.

I sat down by the window that over looked the café. Gaara said to look for someone like us. Looking for the seal would be hard, for the simple fact that it could be any where on the body not to mention you could hind it with genjutsu. I sighed as I thought of this. Sasuke's seal was on the back of his neck, Gaara's was on his head while mine was on my chest. ' But then again I hide it.' I thought taking other sip of my tea. My sigh came out as soon as he came in.

He was about my age. He had blonde spiky hair, deep sapphire eyes, tan skin, whisker on his handsome face. There was a tug on my wrist, I looked down to see my gem glowing fiercely. I look at him again then back at my bracelet to see it pointing at him. He was talking to Lee.

"Hey, brushy brow." The blonde said

"Oh, hello Naruto, you want the usual?"

'Naruto, that an unusual name' I thought listening to there conversation.

"Yeah."

"Alright ramen comin' right up!" Lee disappeared into the back leaving Naruto alone.

I stood up walk up to him without a sound.

"Hi," I swear he could of jumped out of his skin when I said this simple word.

"Hi, I didn't see you there –" he said turning around, there was a faint blush on his cheeks from embarrassment but it then grow darker when he looked at me.

"Yeah I seem to have that effect on people." mostly men I thought but didn't say it out loud.

"Are you new here?" he asked scratching the back of his head. With that sudden movement a flicker of light shone for a second. I look at the source, it was a green stone necklace with a bead on each side. Basically it was almost like my bracelet.

"Yeah, I kinda am." I said still looking at his necklace.

"You like it?" he asked

"Yeah, it's pretty."

"Thanks my grandma gave it to me, she said it's more than a couple of centuries old."

"Impressive." I said thinking about what Gaara said

"Hey, Naruto I got your ramen right here!" Lee said walking back.

"Thanks, man, I was really hungry." Naruto said turning his attention to Lee.

I walked out the door without anyone noticing.

'Naruto, eh? Well I just might have to keep an eye on you.' I though walking down the street.

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think, please review.**

**WinterLuvNaruto out.**


	3. Chapter 3 long night

I don't on Naruto, ok

I don't on Naruto, ok?

Bump In The Night

Chapter 3: long night

I walked the streets of Konaha looking at the scenery. It was now 10:00, it was dark out but not dark enough that you couldn't see.

But I was happy none the less for I, Haruno Sakura has found my mate. Though I know he won't remember me of what happen decades ago. While I was thinking on the past I noticed he looked different a lot different, in fact he had a different name. His hair is shorter with no low ponytail; his eyes were a soft and caring sapphire than the blazing passionate red they used to be, and most of all he looked less animalistic and more…

'Human' I thought

I turned the corner making a short cut home when I felt a sharp pain shooting from my stomach to my head.

'It too soon' I thought. My eyes burning, my head pounding, and my hands were hurting the flesh was cutting because of my nails/claws.

Then as abruptly as it came it stopped… the pain stopped. I got up with a new change of mine. I turned the opposite direction as I search for my victim.

Normally I don't kill innocent blood and still have not. I preferred to kill criminals for they wouldn't be missed. My newly found eyes scanned the land, I unconsciously ran my tongue across my teeth causing it to bleed from the sharpness.

I stopped looking when I spotted a drug dealer exactly 15 yards from where I was standing.

I quietly made my way toward him. He was by himself, which is a good sign.

"Hi, there." I said in my sugary sweet voice

He jumped a little, startled you might say. He recovered quickly flashing me a cocky smirk. I would take pleasure in wiping it off his face.

"Hi yourself." His eyes were running over my body as his face showed lust and desire shamelessly.

"How about we go to my apartment." His voice was already husky.

Sad and pathetic

We were at his apartment in five minutes flat. He pushed me up against the wall and attacked my lips.

Honestly I wouldn't be doing this if I made it home.

This man wasn't special at all, he had an average looks and body. I decided to end this quick, by converting poison to my lips I kissed him back pushing it into his mouth. His eyes shot open revealing fear. I got off the wall and he fell down on the floor. I have to thank that son of a bitch Sasorri for teaching me that justu, even if I was the ginny pig for it.

I walked over to his now paralyzed form, his eyes shot everywhere trying to find an escape.

I chuckled bending head down to his neck. "Don't worry I'll make it quick." I whisped in his ear before biting his neck. His blood was bitter as it rushed in my mouth; when I was finished I burned his remains and walked out the door.

I sighed it has been too long since I had decent 'wine' to drink. All my victims had either horrible, bitter, or tasteless blood. Come to think of it the last time I had it tastes good was at least a century ago, during mating season with my lover. After a night of 'fun' we would mark each other, tasting, and bonding our chakra.

The memory sent chills down my spine as I thought about it walking into my home.

I went in the bathroom, strip and took a cold shower. Hopping out I looked in the mirror while toweling my hair dry. I look at the woman that started back at me. She had long pink hair, gold and silver eyes, soft features, curvy slim body, nails that were four inches long, white fangs, and lastly a seal on her chest. It was an outline cherry blossom in black with the kanji of hope in it.

I sighed again, maybe it was because I was still in transformation stage one or that I was wondering how to make Naruto remember who he was or the simple fact that I was still just a little hungery. I didn't know which so I grabbed an over sized t- shirt and loose fitting short from the dresser.

"Goodnight, Mid." I said claiming into bed. Midnight looked at me from her gaint pillow/bed with a dazed look in her eyes.

'Goodnight master' She hadn't open her mouth so I suppose she thought it and the message came to me. I shrugged my shoulders a bit, not to get caught up with thinking of such matters …..

And turned out the lights.

**Yo! I hope u all liked it. Any questions, request, ideas or comments you have fill free to tell them to me, it would help me some with the writing.**

**Now please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion

**_Hi did anyone miss me?_**

**_Chapter 3: Reunion_**

"Well, well, well look what we have here."

I open one eye to see Gaara standing in the way of my sun. I closed my eye hoping he would get the point.

"Whats cha doin'" he said trying to sound innocent.

"Meditating."

"That's interesting." He said I can image that infamous smirk of his plastered on his lips. Gaara knows the only time I meditate is when I need a plan.

"Well pink panther, I think you should get up."

"Why?"

"Because we are leaving." He said grabbing my wrist and dragging back into my house. I looked out unto my backyard, my place of peace, and then back to Gaara who dropped me off into my chair while he sat on the couch.

"Would you mind telling what the hell happened last night." His voice was low and calm.

To a normal person this could or would seem like a regular conversation, but since its Gaara this would be his deadly voice.

"Well?"

"Uh … I … I got … uh hungry and I couldn't stop it."

"Bull shit." He began "It you were hungry and if you knew it was going to be a full moon then you should have came to me." Gaara said with his oh so cool, calm, collected composure.

"I may have to put you on a leash; there have been too many killings in the last two months."

"You wouldn't do that, you couldn't do that!" I said not wanting to be kept on the God forsaken leash again. Sure it may look like a nice choker with diamonds and gems but it's bondage and keeps you from hunting.

"And besides they were all unimportant in fact they were thugs and drug dealers, criminals, that needed to be taken care of. I did this city a favor!" I said folding my arms to make my point. I heard a sigh and looked to where Gaara was sitting; he was rubbing his temple in frustration.

"There deaths have been in the newspapers." He said his eyes still closed.

"Yeah but that was a week ago, and they said it was a gang related fight."

He looked at me, he knows he has nothing to worry about because I always think three steps ahead. Opening his mouth as if he was going to say something but looks like his thoughts were altered when Midnight jumped into his lap purring.

"Good afternoon Kazekage – sama." She said using Gaara's full title, which he hates.

"Hn." Was all the reply she got back.

"What about the kyuubi?" he said looking at me.

"Oh, I finally found him!" I said happy that he has given up on the recent killings.

"Where?"

"I was walking back from Uchiha Corp." his eyes darken at the name "To a little café and that's when he walked in."

"How do you know it's him?"

"He had on his necklace, the green one with the two peals on each side."

"Hn." He said pondering on the new information.

"What are you going to do now." He asked.

"Make him mine again of course." I said looking at Gaara who was suppressing a chuckle. He knows our history; that faithful day Kyuubi said that he wanted an alpha female to lead his pack. He gave me a bracelet, this bracelet I wear today, and told me this way he'll always be with me and I can find him.

Now here I am doing the same thing that happen more than four centuries ago, but the difference is I'm in charge.

I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling for?" Gaara asked bring me back to reality.

"None of your business." I said jumping out of my seat to get ready for the day.

"Watch your mouth Nibi, you my be my brother's mate but don't forget your place." I turned around to see Gaara's eyes were a sickly yellow and black.

Shakaku, I thought.

"Oi to you to Shakaku onii – chan." I said closing the bathroom door be hide me.

~ *~*~* ~*~*~*

Gaara's Pov

'The girl gives me headaches.' I thought rubbing my head as soon as she closed the door.

_'**Yes but you have to admit she is the one of the few that dare to stand up to us.'**_

I silently agreed with him. Brother has chosen well.

~ *~*~* ~*~*~*

I giggled when I finally closed the door; Gaara and Shakaku are fun people to hang around. Gaara onii-chan tries to act tough while Shakaku spits out threats knowing full well that he's a big teddy bear.

I giggled again at the thought of a chibi Gaara in a panda bear costume with little cute ears.

I pushed the thoughts aside and focused on what was going to happen today. I smirked as I freshen up and put on my clothes. A crimson shirt with silver lining design, black and pink jacket, dark blue bell bottoms, and my favorite white shoes. I kept my hair down, falling down my back with my bangs framing my face.

"Ready to go." I said appearing in front of Gaara doing a little spin.

"Hn." Gaara said or more so grunted from behide one of the many medical books I own.

"Hell – o are you listening." I said taking my book from him. He looked at me like he didn't get what I was wearing.

"That's not what you wear to training."

"I know, but who said anything about training?"

"…"

"Exactly, lets go."

"To where?" he asked slightly annoyed and amused.

"To Uchina Corp., a friend of mine is visiting Sasuke." I said grabbing him by the wrist like he had done not so long ago to me. Gaara growled but said nothing, it's not hard to realize that Gaara does _not_ like Sasuke but who can blame him.

Gaara was the ruler of Suna, and Sasuke was just the advisor to Kyuubi, the Hokage. Sasuke lied which lead to a chain of misfortunate events, I don't really remember but I know it had to do with gaining more power. The agreement between Suna and Konoha was broken which lead to a long endless war that damage Kyuubi now Naruto's memory. I forgave Sasuke but the same could not be said about Gaara.

**_How was that, good no? well anyway please review or I will not finish the story. Happy Thanksgiving_**

**_WLNaruto_**


	5. Chapter 5 Visitors

**AN: Man I haven't been feeling well in weeks and natural medicine isn't working. So that leaves two things one: my doctor has to prescribe me something and two: I have some free time. I thought of some ideas for future chapter (just wanted to give you a heads up) but I was wondering if ya'll could help me out with some of our idea's or what you want to see. Anyway on with the story. R&R**

**Oh… I don't own Naruto**

**Bump in the Night**

Chapter 4: Visitors

How much longer before this woman is the end of me. Brother made me promise to protect his mate but I believe this is – in fact – is too much. We were closing in on Uchiha Corp.

"Hey Gaara, how about saying 'hi' when we get in, okay? I don't want people thing thinking that I'm walking around with a statue." Sakura was looking at me with her eyes giving me a warning look.

Shakaku snorted at this.

I nodded but made no promises. Sakura is probably one of the very few people that get under my skin, in a good way. She as changed over the years. Her hair was longer, her eyes colder and more deadly than any poise known to man; but she seems happier now that this Naruto character has showed up.

"Hi Jeff." The security guard looked up from his paper and gave us a nod.

"Now remember what I told you." She said to me now as we entered the elevator. She pushed floor 11.

"Why are we here?" I asked

"Like I said a friend is stopping by and I wanted to see him." She was looking straight ahead, her bangs hiding her face. I didn't need to see her face to know she was up to something.

The elevator made a bing noise as we came to our floor.

"Here we are! Come on." She's dragging me again.

"Hi ya!" she busted open the door. There stood two Uchihas. Hey looked as if they had-

Been discussing something, something important.

Sasuke was the first one too talk. "Hey, Sakura, make yourself comfortable." He looked my way and did a small nod as a greeting.

"Hello Pink Panther, Gaara – san." Itachi was one of the more civil Uchihas. He may have killed his family, by orders not for power, but you would not have guessed it in a million year. He was standing by the window that over looked the city. The younger Uchiha was sitting at his desk looking at some sort of document deep in though once again.

"What's going on?" Sakura was sitting off to the corner in one of the couches. Her question was left unanswered for some time.

"There is suspicion that the Akatsuki is coming back." It was quite in the room, everyone was taking in the new information. The Akatsuki are back… things are just going to get more complicated. This Naruto character is the 'supposed' Kyuubi, which only makes things worse. The Akatsuki mustn't know of Naruto, if he is brother. I looked at Itachi for a slit second. The elder Uchiha was in the forbidden clan, how can he be trusted? We had had that run in before… the out come was not favorable.

"How are you so sure?" Sakura was talking for the both of us. She had that determination fire in her eyes as she stared at Itachi, but he didn't seem fazed at all.

"I know it might be hard to understand now." He took a couple of minutes to continue. "But I have a feeling that trouble is going to start soon." He looked at Sakura now. "Don't do any thing that could risk your – our lives."

Sakura looked as if she had been insulted, like she would ever risk our lives. She opened her mouth probolity to say a snappy come back. But Sasuke beat her to the punch.

"We are just trying to be cautions, if anything was to happen –" He stopped talking; Itachi sent him a dirty look.

"Maybe we can continue these matters sometime later." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Sakura, come on." I was walking out the door to the elevator.

"Bye Sasuke, Bye Itachi."

She caught up with me just when the elevator doors where closing.

"What was that about? She asked looking me in the eye. They were now gold with a silver lining.

"Nothing that is of importance, right now." I said giving her a hint. Nibi seem to calm down visibly.

"Can we go somewhere, I'm hungry?" We were on the first level now walking out the building.

"Yeah, where you want to go?"

"There," she was excited as she pointed to the little café. "The café, that's were I met him." My eyes widen just a bit as she took my arm leading me to the café. She was smiling, like a school girl, looking innocent with her cat eyes. It made me relax a little that she was acting like her old self. Well… back then she was a shy, humble –"

"Gaara what would you like?" Like, like what? That's when I noticed we had entered the small restaurant. It was nothing special about it, just a few pictures here and there. Sakura was looking at me now expecting me to get something.

"Water." I looked at her; I knew she was going to say something. Food is just something to taste, it's not something that is essential in my life.

"Panda, you eat like a bird." She whisper in my ear, her hands on my shoulder – behind me – she was standing on the tips of her toes. A mischievous glint in her subtle eyes.

I sighed, I give up. There was only so much a man could handle.

"Fine, I'll have the pork ramen."

"Good, now let's order!"

"Good afternoon, Youthfu–" The man was usual to say the least. He had bowl hair cut with bug like eyes and horrendous fashion sense. He wore a tight green shirt and skin tight dark green pants with orange shoes. He looked at me then at Sakura before saying…

"Sakura – san," he completely ignored me and shook Sakura's hand immediately. "It's so good to see the picture of youth, again!"

Picture of youth, how random could you be? He had stars in his eyes as he spoke to her. Rambling on about nonsense.

I looked around the place again, exploring. Hopefully Sakura would be good by herself.

"Hey, are you new here?" I looked to who the voice belonged to.

"Hn."

He looked at me, scratching his blonde hair. "You don't talk much do you?"

"Hn." He looked nervous. I guess I could for once. "No."

He looked surprised that I actually said something. He smiled, it looked familiar. "Naruto Uzumaki." He held out his hand.

Naruto. Why does that ring a bell? "Gaara Sabaku." I shook his hand and looked at him, really looked at him. This is the Naruto character Sakura has been talking non – stop about. He did resemble brother in a way and wore his inheritance necklace.

"So is this your first time here?"

"Yes, I–"

"Gaara, were did you go?" Sakura was making her way towards me. "And you be talking about me running off."

"I didn't know you were a couple." Naruto said.

There was a silent pause either one of us talked. Not to say that Sakura isn't a beautiful prize in any man's life but never in a million year will I ever consider Sakura as a mate. We have been through too much to even think about such things, and looking for brother as a play in it as well.

I glanced at Sakura to see her eyes slight widen in shock too.

"No, no, no. You got it all wrong we're more like relatives than anything." Sakura said breaking the silent barrier.

"Oh." Naruto looked relieved at this information.

"I'm gone." I didn't want to be there is something was to happen. I'll just stay back and watch from afar protecting her if needed be, like the promise I made all those years ago.

Sakura (POV)

"So, you know I never got your name when you left that day?" Naruto said. We were sitting in the back of the café.

"Oh, you didn't?"

"No, but can I have milady's name before the clock strikes midnight?" He smiled again, that smile that made my heart melt.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"It is a pleasure." He took my hand, lifting it to his lips, putting a chaste kiss on it. That one simple gesture brings back so many memories. My face was heating up. The bracelet was glowing a content blue. I don't think his knows that I knew his name… well I don't know his last name and this is a proper introduction. Why not.

"What is the name of this prince who kisses my hand?" Why not have fun and play this game. Sees where it leads me.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki at you service." I laughed when he got up out of his chair doing a little bow before sitting back down.

"Okay, Naruto." He was funny with his boyish charm. "Do you come here often?"

He looked confused for a minute but it some came to him. "Yeah, almost everyday."

"And eat what?"

"Ramen of course." He smiled again his sapphire eyes shone with excitement. Now how come you left so suddenly; you scared the shit out of me, said hi then left."

"I saw that you were busy so I just left." I didn't what him to know the reason…well no yet.

"Well you still couldn't have said something." He said under his breath. I looked at him, he was pouting, and that's something I never seen Kyuubi do in public, its absolutely cute.

"Hey you know what, I'll be right back." I got up from my chair and started walking away.

"See there you go walking off again." He left his chair behind, following me to the font desk. Gaara had disappeared, probably shocked that I proved him wrong.

"So what do you want?" Everything on menu was or had something to do with ramen; I'm surprised that I hadn't relieved that before.

"Hmmm." He was in a thinking position, looking over the menu. "Beef ramen."

"Okay beef ramen it is."

"Sakura-san have you decided to order?" Lee was standing with his pencil ready.

"Yeah, I am." I looked at the menu one more time. Lee looked at me or more specifically the behind me.

"Hey, Naruto." He stared at me then Naruto. He seemed devastated. "Are you two together?"

I glanced back at Naruto; he was looked at the ground trying to hide the light blush he has on his cheeks. "Yeah we kinda are." I smiled.

"Oh." He was down. "Well can I take your order?" I don't like seeing people down even though that may seem hypocritical coming from me.

"One Beef ramen and one pork ramen, please."

"Uh… anything to drink?" Once again a looked at Naruto who was now looking at the wall with such interest."

"Coke." He added it up pulling out the receipt.

"That would be 25.89." I gave him the money. "Your food will be ready soon, have I nice day." He was sulking now, and I did not like it.

Naruto and I walked off to the side waiting for our food. A girl walked passed us; she had brown hair in two buns and a pink and gold Chinese style shirt with dark cargo pants. She walked right up to Lee with confidence and a blush on her face.

"Can I help you?" He said looking for something, I can't tell.

"Yes, yes you can." It was so funny how she said this all confident and certain like she was going to propose of something, but all that came out was…

"Can I have some napkins?" Lee seemed shocked as well when he gave her the napkins.

"Thank you, Lee." Her blush just seemed to get deeper from were I was. Maybe Lee will be alright.

"Excuse me, Miss." He boy behind the counter handed me our food.

"Thank you." I took the tray and bumped Naruto with my hip; he seemed to be a little spacey. His necklace was glowing a dim red and disappeared when I made contact with him. Damn

"Hey, you okay."

It took him a minute. "Yeah." He looked at the food. His face broke into smile. "Let's eat."

We walk back to our table. Talking was sometime I would always do in me and Kyuubi's relationship but Naruto seemed just as talkative than I was back then. It was a nice change; he talked about different things like his friends, the necklace, where he lived, his different jobs (just couldn't keep them – he said) and other random stuff. Like ramen…

"Seriously how many bowls can you eat?" He was on his sixth bowl. I had only ate half of mine.

"A lot." He said this like it was nothing, like it was normal for someone to eat the much at one time. It was maybe nine o' clock at the latest, I thought. There was little light to no light outside; the crescent shaped moon was out peeking through the dark clouds. "Hey Sakura – chan,"

"Yeah." His sapphire eyes are beautiful. He was looking at me with that infamous light blush of the day.

"I… I was wondering," What was he gonna say? He just stopped and looked at the ground. "Uh… you know what never mind."

"No, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you would mind if I took you out…" He glanced at me for a moment. "You know like a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah, I know it's stupid. Just forget about it."

"No, I would love to go." I grabbed his hand. His necklace was glowing now, it was faint but I notice it. Deep sapphire eye were shocked at this confession.

"Really now?"

"Yeah really." I got out of my chair and a napkin writing down my address. "I'll see you later."

"Eight tomorrow?"

"Yeah, have a good day Naruto Uzumaki." I kissed him on his cheek leaving him in the restaurant.

Gaara (POV)

"How did it go?" She was hanging my jacket when I asked that question.

"How did what go?"

"Don't answer my question with a question, Sakura." She pouted at my forwardness.

"It worked out fine. He asked me out on a date." She sat down on one of my chair tucking her legs underneath her.

"A date?"

"Yeah you know what they do nowadays, get to know a person before they marry."

"I know what a date is but…"

"But what?" I couldn't answer her question now.

"Nothing, what time?" I went to my closet pulling out my extra blankets and pillows.

"Uh eight, why?"

"No reason, you sure you want to sleep here?" She shifted her hair coming the her front.

"Yeah."

"Alright, here some blankets and you know what room is yours. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Okay." I was walking out the door when something grabbed my waist.

"Good night Onii-chan." She was giving me a hug. "And thank you for everything."

When I turned around she was already closing the door to her temporary room.

Goodnight, flower.

**I know it's short and I don't update fast but there it is. Hope up enjoyed it, until next time R&R please.**

**Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6 Date

**Uh… Warning there is some lime in this chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Bump in the Night **

**Chapter 6: The Date**

I couldn't help it, Naruto was nice and caring. I was falling for him, if that was even possible.

"Sakura," I looked up at the mention of my name.

"Yeah?" It was Gaara and Shakaku. One of his eyes was a sickly yellow and black while the other was the pale jade he was born with. It was rare to see them at he same time for the simple fact that things could get out of hand with these two.

"Are you sure?" they asked. Their voice was a mixture of a grunt and a growl.

"Yeah, nothing is going to happen." I knew it was a lie but I couldn't let them know that. Gaara is a genius, a man of few word and mind games rarely using force – like Kyuubi - , unlike Shakaku who is a man…uh buuji of action. So Gaara might figure out while Shakaku might stop me.

"Right." He folded his arms over his chest.

He knew. He knew I would try to awake Kyuubi. It was a risk, mainly because of the several reasons: one) he might freak out and do something irrational; two) it might not work; three) it might work and Naruto will be lost, but I tried not to think about that scenario.

"Onii – chan are you trying to give me dating advise?" I smiled when he turned his heads away. I had gotten off the subject successfully.

"No, it's just… I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Awww, Onii –chan worried for me." I gave him a hug, he stiffened at the unexpected and unwanted contact.

"Whatever." He mumbled. At the last second he returned my hug.

"I know you love me, Bye Onii-chan." I pecked him on the cheek and headed out the door for my date.

He was standing outside by his car.

"Good evening Sakura – chan." He said flashing that foxy grin I missed for so long with his hand behind his head. Boyish Charm with a little bit of sexiness.

"Hi Naruto, you look great!" It was true he was in a black button down (unbuttoned) with an orange shirt and dark jeans.

"Thank you, I was worried that I was under dressed." He had a faint blush across his face. "You don't look bad yourself." I took less than a minute for him to correct himself. "What I mean is…uh that you're not ugly or anything cause your not. In fact your beautiful, very beautif–"

"Naruto-kun." I said putting my finger on his lips. "It's okay, no need to be nervous."

"Okay, I'll try to remember that." He said calming down opening the door for me. A little blush tainted his cheeks from hearing the ending **'kun'**.

"Naruto-kun." The car was a customized luxury Lexus LS model. Black exterior, red interior and I couldn't help to notice that dash board had a weird symbol: black swirls with ancient writing surrounded by more somewhat swirls. It almost looked like a seal.

"Yes Sakura – chan?"

"Your car is very different. The leather seats weren't half bad either.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"Welcome, by the way where are we going for tonight?"

"Well I thought that we can go to one of the restaurants in downtown." He looked at me though the mirror. "If that's okay with you?"

"It fine." It was cute how he was nervous and cared about the little things.

The rest of the drive was pleasant and calm. Konoha was far from being a small town; in fact Konoha was the biggest city in the Fire Country known for their advance medical technology. The city lights were lit to the T. Advertisements, buildings, restaurants were glowing with life. Somehow I never truly notice these things when I walked the streets at night.

We came into the restaurant; it just wasn't a 'restaurant in town'. The building was grand with lights that seem to light up the city alone. A red carpet lead the way to the cherry oak doors.

"Madam, may I take your coat?" Naruto was standing behind me gently gripping my light weight coat.

"Yes you may." The coat slid off my bare shoulder with ease revealing my little black dress. Cliché yes, but it always works.

We walked in; it felt like a déjà vu. Our arms were linked, stepping in feeling like royalty. The room was lavished with crystal chandeliers, exotic flowers, and polished wooden floors.

He led me to beautiful stair case; his hands on my elbows gently guiding me up.

"I hope this isn't too much." His warm breath was in my ear. I suddenly felt hot and slightly dizzy. My bracelet was slowly pulsing a soft green; that mean something and that something is going to come late this evening.

"No, it's…" Words could not express what I'm feeling right now. I felt everything and yet nothing. Memories were filling my mind each and every moment passing through in a blur. Overwhelming. "Fine."

"Good."

We were at the top and there was a table in the back waiting for us. He pulled out the chair for me.

"That's very gentlemen of you." He blushed at my comment and sat down himself.

"Your welcome." He flashed me a grin.

"So, do you always go all out of your way for your dates?"

He looked a little shock from my question but then again if you think about if this kind of stuff could really hurt a mans wallet. "No, not at all in fact I…I don't date much."

Image my excitement. Kyuubi could get any woman he wanted but he chose me. This situation was not different and that's what made my heart rise.

"Really? Then what possessed you to ask me?"

He took a minute to think about it. "I don't know, you…you just seemed different." He was about to say something else but…

"Sir and Ma'am, my name is Vector. What could I get you this evening?" The waiter said. He looked to be in his mid-twenties wearing the almost universal waiter's uniform: white button down with cuff links, black slacks and- as an added bonus- designer shoes. He handed us the menus. Naruto glanced up from his menu and looked at me.

"We'll have the Filet de Boeuf Marchand de Vin." He glanced at me again to see if I object. I didn't.

"And what will you be having to drink, Sir?" The waiter asked.

"The strawberry cocktailed mix."

"That's a fine choice, sir. Your food will be served in a moment." Naruto nodded and looked back at me. His face was showed a light pink.

"So what were you going to say?" I lean forward cross the table.

He blushed some more and looked at the crowd of people below us. "Nothing, that was it I…I thought you were different from most girls."

Aside from the fact that I am different from most girls I wonder if he picked up anything else. Anything that would happen to connect with the past. "And how am I different from most girls, Naruto?"

"I don't know it's just like I knew you from some where. When we first met I felt like I knew you from other life." He let out the air he was holding. "I hope you don't think I'm crazy right now."  
To say I was shocked would be an understatement. He just said he believe in another life. I wonder. "No, I don't." I waited for him to continue.

"Well you see it's weird." He paused looking at the crowd of people. "I hope you don't mind that I'm dumping this all on you."

"No not at all."

He put his hands behind his head. "Well you see it was weird the doctors told me that I had been in a serious accident. They said that I wouldn't be able to remember a thing. It was also funny because I didn't know I was in the hospital 'til it all finally clicked." He had a daze look in his eyes. "Then this woman walks through the door, my grandmother as she so called herself, starts talking to the doctor. It only took a minute but afterwards she came to my side and introduced herself."

"What was her name?"

"Tsunade, I believe." The name sounded familiar, but I think I've heard about her on the news. Something about one of the best doctors out there. "She told me that I was her grandson and she was going to take me home."

I took in this information. My hands where folded together and rested upon my cheek. He said in the café that his grandmother gave him that necklace. "Naruto?"

"Yes." He offered me a smile.

"You said that your grandmother gave you that necklace, right?" If she did give him the necklace then a lot of questions would come with it too. What was she doing with? Why did she have it? Did this Tsunade woman know what kind of power that necklace had or what it could do?" These questions had to be answered. Gaara wouldn't be pleased if I came up empty handed.

"Yes she gave it to me. She said that it fell off during the accident; she said she was returning it."

"This Tsunade sounds like a thoughtful person."

"Yes she…she kinda is" I looked at him silently asking him to elaborate. "She's old…well she doesn't look old but she's probably in her mid sixties. Boy could she pack a wallop." He said absently. "The woman was tough as nails."

"Really?" She sounded very familiar.

"Yeah."

It was interesting but the waiter came with our food breaking the moment. Naruto didn't seem to mind though he had his trade mark grin on his face. The wine was set on the table first looking a lot like blood in a fancy glass, then our meals. It wasn't necessary to eat food anymore but I felt like I was hungry. The waiter asked if we wanted anything else, and was on his way.

"Bon appétit." He said digging into his food. Kyuubi always had an appetite but I think Naruto has topped it.

I wasn't much of an eater but I took a bite. There were a lot of different spices mixed into the meat, it was delicious.

"You like it." He asked.

"Yeah, the food it wonderful." He smiled at my complement, but there was a small trail of the red sauce on the corner of his mouth. I wonder if he'll mind if I…

"Sakura-chan!" His face was bleep when he fell out the chair. Funny reaction luckily the music was still going on down stair meaning that no one had heard him. "What was that?!"

"What was what?" I asked back licking the remaining transfer sauce off my lips. He was still on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" He was still shocked while he grabbed his chair trying to stand. I should help him.

"You had sauce on your mouth, so I thought I'll take care of it for you." I gave him a hand.

"Uh…thank you." He was still holding my hand when the music below us changed to something slower.

Naruto gripped my hand tighter, a usual flame in his eyes. "Dance with me." He tugged me gently away for the tables and onto the dance floor. "Won't you?"

With an offer like how could you not say yes. He held me tight putting a hand on my waist and my shoulder. His chest was well defined and I couldn't help to notice that he was slight purring at our contract.

"You're a nice dancer." He commented twirling me around in a gracefully

"Why, your not bad yourself, darling, but there room for improvement." I said softly in his ears.

"Well, I'm up for a private session if that's what you're saying." He gripped my waist with both arms bringing me closer to his hard one. So he wanted to be playful, does he? Well I won't disappoint.

"Nar-u-to." I grounded my hips lightly into his. "I think I'm ready to call it a night." If you get the point.

"Uh…" He was slightly distracted. "Sure." We walk backed to our table with him guiding me by the small of my back. "Vector, check please."

"Of course, one minute sir."

After the check came Naruto pulled out a card and throw down a few bills. Money – I guess – isn't really a problem. It never was come to think of it. Kyuubi always had money or if he didn't have money he could talk his way into getting what he wanted. For Naruto it was the same; the few bills were ten's and twenty's. That was a big tip, no wonder Vector could afford designer shoes on his salary.

"Sakura-chan." He gave me my coat. "It's colder out, so I'll bring around the car."

"Okay." He walked out the door. Naruto was almost like him, I wonder what will happen if he knew the truth, what he'll do if I told him who he really was. Many people always fantasized about being a powerful leader, princes, or princesses in their pasted life.

Someone important.

But this is reality. They were average people then and their average people now, nothing has changed. The dream is nice really because no one could the tell you that you weren't, how could they prove it if they weren't alive long enough to know. Well some individuals like myself were but I was too busy with my life to notice some else's. If truth be told I was far from a queen or a princess. I was lower than an average person in sociality. It's even a miracle that I met Kyuubi and Gaara. They literally changed my life and I admit that it was and still is an adventure. If Itachi was right then I'll have to tell him everything tonight.

"Sakura-chan, you ready?" He held his hands out to me, waiting.

"Yes." The ride back home was surprising short. There's something about going back to where you started a shorter journey than going forward. We made our way into the drive way; the evening was dark and no one seemed to be out. Everything was loud, the closing of the car door, our voices in the night it was like only we existed. The idea was nice.

"So, Sakura-chan I hope you had fun tonight." He was standing by my doorstep looking a little awkward. Maybe he wanted a kiss goodnight. I glanced at the moon, it was a clear sky and there was more than enough light out. The night is still young and there's still time to have fun.

"I'm having fun." He didn't catch the present tense and to prove that I was right he leaned in slowly for the kiss but…

I didn't kiss him instead I quickly opened the door and stepped in. "You can come in; I'm make you some tea." I was in the kitchen by the time he even realized what happened, man I wish I could have saw the look on his face.

"Okay." I can imagine that cute blush he's been sporting all evening.

After a couple of minutes I walked back into the room with two cups in my hands. He on the other hand was looking through my massive collection of medical books.

"You have quite the collection, may I ask what for?" He flipped through another one. "Med- student perhaps?"

In truth I don't know why I have so many books. The human body is fascinating with its structure and make up. The way it recreates cells or heals wounds is intriguing; People have been studying this very subject for centuries and have yet to solve all the mysteries it holds. "No reason."

"That's interesting."

"The book or…"

"The fact you said no reason." He closed the book and walked over to me. "Sakura Haruno you are a real character." He laid down on the couch with his head in my lap looking up at me.

"Oh, I'm the real character?" He nodded his head in a 'yes'."This is coming out of your mouth. You're the real character. Do you know who you are?" I said softly playing in his hair.

"Yes, why wouldn't I. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He looked at me before glancing at my wrist. The bracelet was slowly pulsing a calm blue. "Right?"

"That's you are now…" I didn't know how to approach this but I'll give it a shot. "Do you remember what you told me today…about another life?" He nodded again staring at my charm.

"I said 'it was like I knew you from another life' so does that mean it's true?" He gently took my wrist and examined it carefully.

"Yes, you were in a battle." Breathe Sakura. "I thought I'd lost you when you'd didn't come home that day; you said you were coming back. The guards said that they didn't know where you were, they said you were dead." I kissed hid head softly. "I didn't believe them so I promised myself that I'll find you, myself if I had to. No matter how long."

"Who was I?" He asked his words were a soft whisper.

"You are Kyuubi no Youko, the former Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves." I looked at him but my vision was slightly blurred with the tears that were threatened to pour over. He stayed still, possibly digesting this information.

"I gave you this?" He held up my wrist.

"Yes, to find you if sometime were to happen." He sat up again.

"And this necklace?"

"I don't know much about the necklace, just that the 4th gave it to you. Gaara knows more on the subject."

"Gaara?"

"The red hair that came to the café with me the day you asked me out, your brother." His eyes widen slightly but it was covered slightly from his locks.

"Do you remember anything?" I brush some of his blonde hair away from his eyes.

"It sounds familiar but I don't remember anything." He was confused.

"Do you think you could remember?" The question was barely loud enough to hear and he was thinking so I didn't wait for a respond and went for his lips.

* ~ ~ *

He didn't respond immediate to the kiss but after a few seconds he warped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss further. She watched him through half lid eyes as she pulled him to her, tangling a pale hand in his hair. It was just like old times he felt the same, smelted the same and his kisses were the same.

Gentle and easy-going.

She sat in his lap slightly straddling his. She made a trail of butterfly kisses from his mouth to his neck; Naruto's only reply was the soft growling in his chest and him holding her tighter to the source. It was animalistic, it was aggressive, it was addicting. Sakura was proud of herself when she found a very sensitive spot, and lightly sucked on it. Something snapped in Naruto, he grabbed Sakura and flipped them over now having an eagle eyes view of her. She was about to protest until she looked at his face. His blonde hair was wild sticking up in all directions; he was bearing his teeth showing abnormally sharp canines; the whiskers on his face where darker, more bolder; but his eyes… his eyes were a bloody red.

"Kyuubi." Sakura couldn't help herself; tears were welding in her eyes. She threw herself on his chest, crying.

"Shhhh." His was voice was gentle in her eyes as she looked up at him. He cradled her in his arms, rocking back and forth slowly. He kissed her forehead. "Why is my Étoile crying?" He asked.

She smiled at her old nickname he had given her. She remembered it had thrown her off a bit when she was younger. Everyone had given her nicknames that related to the color of her hair or what she was but not him. He chose to be different. He told her that she was his star.

She didn't answer him verbally; she let her mouth do the talking. He didn't complain.

The kiss soon became more heated with every passing minute. Their tongues began to have a battle of dominance as they fought each other nipping, sucking and something biting. Kyuubi's hands found had found its way to her breast and lightly cupped them.

She moaned; his kisses were getting lower and lower leaving her hot and needy until he came to the line of her cleavage. Seeing that she was wearing this seductive little number for one reason she would mind if he just took it off.

He parted from only hearing a small whimper of a protest and with one swift motion he ripped the dress off her. She was still a dirty vixen he loves. She didn't know how much she affects him, how much she makes him want her, how much he wanted to protect her. It was good to see her like this with her silvery pink hair scattered out, her breath was coming out in heavy pants making her shapely breasts more appealing, her trademark symbol on the center of her chest was showing, a thin layer of sweat was on her white skin, and her eyes must have made their transition while he was marveling her body because they were silver and gold.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Her voice was deeper, huskier with the desire she craved for years.

"I wanted to take things slow," His crimson eyes were thoughtful for a minute. "By seeing how you're impatient we'll speed things up a bit." He purred

He reattached himself to her breast, sucking lightly through the lacy black bra she was wearing. She was squirming underneath him making it hard to concentrate. Finally he reached around her and with grace unlike any other unclasps the bra and threw it across the room, forgotten. He sucked on her pretty pink nub like a new born slightly biting and nipping while he massaged the other only to stop and do it other.

Sakura was in heaven, for years she dreamed about having her lover back but she never dreamed this. She was happy but she could help but to notice that he still had his clothes on. Well I'll just have to help with that then; the thought was perfect in her head. She sat up a bit and touched the nice bugle in his pants. With the quickness of the cat she was she tugged at the belt a few times and was rewarded with freeing his obvious erection. He seemed to not notice. She gently stroked it making it twitch. She was about to do it again when a tanned hand stopped her.

"You are impatient as ever." A small smirk played on his lips as he said this. "But no matter, I always give you what you want."

He sat up again to remove the rest of his clothes leaving him in all his glory. He was always muscular. He had that natural all over tan making him glow; it was like he was a god himself. His five prong seal was oddly darker. Her velvet like hands ran over his taunt abs marveling how the rippled at her touch. He was purring like a content cat and she couldn't help but to smile. He looked at her with not just lust but with passion and love.

"Are you ready?" She nodded as his plunged into her tight, wet cave.

~ * * ~

I smiled at him; he was sweating, panting and exhausted. We were both tired but we were satisfied.

"So do you remember me?" I asked him.

He looked up at me; his eyes were back to the eclectic blue, "It's coming back to me." But if you look closer you'll see the faint red ring around his pupil.

"Yeah, we'll you better." I said even if we were playing. I turned to look at him again but he was already asleep.

The smile on my lips may now become permanent. I combed my hand through his hair and planted a kiss on his shoulder and softly bit down. Are bond was complete again. I had my Kyuubi back.

* * *

**Uh…I… that was my first ever lemon or lime or what where citrus fruit that comes to your mind. [Breathes out] please be nice and review I'm sorry about my grammar I just not good at that kind of stuff. Oh, try to remeber that kyuubi and naruto are the same different looks but the same.**

**Remember that R&R.**

**WLNaruto**


	7. Chapter 7: Awake

**_AN) I thank you all for you reviews_**

**_Bump in the Night_**

**_Chapter 7: Awake _****_Flash back_**

* * *

_"Kyuubi, Kyuubi wake up." He did want to wake up, he just wanted to stay in bed and sleep next to his living teddy bear._

_"Kyuubi." The voice was so soothing._

_"Fine, I'll just have to do it my way." The voice stopped and a strange sensation was on his neck. It was soft and wet._

_"Hmmmm," He turned around to the source. "I'm up." She was above him, her short floral like hair was a mess and her short black grown showed him her lightly tanned shoulders. He liked it like that. Like he could get a painter to do a portrait and stare at it all day._

_"You look sexy." She giggled at his blunt reply._

_"Why, thank you Lord Kyuubi." She was looking at him now. His eyes were slightly dazed from sleep. "Did you sleep, well my Lord?" She placed a chaste kiss on his lips._

_"Yes, but I rather I be awake." He warped his arms around he waist and pulled her closer to him showering her with kisses. It was nice that Kyuubi knew of her innocence and didn't press her to go farther into their physical relationship, just keeping it at a minimum of kisses and cuddling._

_While he was occupied with his exploration she looked around the room. It was very classily. The room was painted a cool gray, it was odd but bold. The polar bear rug was a pure white on the wooden floor as it laid next to the fire place, the curtains were dark mahogany. It didn't surprise her that he had a portrait or two in the room._

_There was a knock at the door. Kyuubi didn't even look up from my neck when he said 'come in'._

_"Sir." One of the guards came in and bowed before him. "Your brother has requested that you come to the dining room." He said_

_Kyuubi looked up at the mention of his brother. He red eyes were sharp and focused. He nodded at the guard and waited for him to leave. It was always amusing to see how people would react to Kyuubi or how Kyuubi reacted to them._

_We both watched the guard leave closing the doors behind him quietly. Kyuubi looked at her, his blonde hair falling in front of his face. It gave him that devilish look. "Where were we?" He said._

_"Shouldn't you get ready, your brother sent for you." she said. He looked thoughtful for a minute._

_"If it important he will come himself but knowing him he'll get impatient." He said pulling me into his arms again. His crystal necklace was cold to the touch._

_"You know, being with your to be mate should be on your time not mine." She looked over Kyuubi's shoulder to see Gaara leaning on the door frame._

_Gaara was one of the other people that she likes to watch. Most people thought that he was a cruel and merciless but if you actually knew him he was the opposite. His red hair and ice jade eyes were somewhat intimidating though._

_"Greeting to you to, brother." Kyuubi said, his grip on me loosen a bit._

_"I would leave but I'm under the impression that you will continue your previous actives." Gaara said and she could help but giggle. Kyuubi let out a long sigh and got out the bed. He was only wearing the pants, never the shirt._

_"Fine, when you put it like that." He stretched and made his way to the closet. Kyuubi was one of the independent royals much like his older brother. He didn't want nor require any help putting on his clothes. I am a grown alpha fox, what would it look like if I had people helping me with the simplest things in the world. He would say every time she brought up the matter. She looked at Gaara who was currently looking at the ceiling._

_"It's rude to stare." His low voice was heard throughout the granted room._

_She didn't reply but instead just smiled. The red head was always so straight forward it was even funny. His jade eyes weren't looking at her so how did he know…_

_"You think too much." Again another straight forward comment._

_"Why are you in my head?" She said sitting up on the bed not feeling the least bit insure or embarrassed._

_"I'm not your thinking out loud again." His voice was bored but he had a smirk on face. He sat down by the fire place with his black tunic, black trousers and – to complete the black ensemble – black boots. It seemed so alien against his pale skin and bloody red hair._

_"I wasn't…" She stopped, she knew she didn't open her mouth while she was thinking unless…_

_"You were thinking loudly." He said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Because it is."_

_"Damn you." She said pouting._

_"Glade to know that you care, Étoile" Gaara's famous sarcasm was unleashed at that moment. It was a rarity that he even did that. He usually would say something like 'Hn' or not respond at all. Sakura thought that maybe Kyuubi and she bring out the character in him._

_"Where are you two going?" She decided upon herself that she would ask…just to keep the conversation up. It wasn't everyday she got to talk to one of the world's iciest men._

_"The council wanted a meeting about some crap." He face slightly scrunched up n disgust but then changed to amusement, at leash that's what she thought it was. "Are you planning on going?" A smirk placed at his lips._

_"Why would I go if you despise it so much?" She said looking at the bear rug on the floor._

_He merely shrugged his shoulders and watched her with his cold black rimmed jade eyes. Anyone in the Fire kingdom to the Wind kingdom would think his unusual eyes were intimidating but she thought them to be just like Kyuubi's if not more. They were pretty but she would never say it out loud though. Kyuubi's eyes had a black lining surrounding his ruby eyes like Gaara's but they weren't as thick. If you actual think the two brothers had a lot in common. The both had facial marks – Kyuubi's whiskers and Gaara's tattoo like scar – both have incredible strength, and both were kings of there own country._

_"Are you two done?" Kyuubi said walking out the washing area. He was dressed almost like Gaara. Dark blue tunic, black trousers and black boots._

_"Well excuse me for waiting on you." His words sounded hurtful with his quiet voice but Kyuubi had a smirk on his face._

_"If that's how you feel." Kyuubi's long spiky blonde hair was some how stuffed into the Hokage hat not show a trace of blonde hair with the exception of his long tail. A young face with older man's clothes, Sakura thought as she saw him put on the red and white robes. Even though Kyuubi had some years on him, he still looked young in the Kage robes._

_"Are you coming Sakura?" Kyuubi looked at her with his blazing red eyes._

_"You two go ahead I'll just explorer the village." She said watching the two men nodded and walked out the door._

_She was curious about the meeting but she doubted the council men would let her stay in the room. They were all sexists - that was true - but she could do what most men can't._

_Sakura stood up and walk out the room quickly and quietly. She made sure that no one was watching. Running was one of the things she disliked in the world; it burned too much energy for her liking. She stopped at a door and opened it slightly, making sure no one was in it and walked in._

_The room around her was small not even in comparison with the one she had just left. It had two beds, a desk and a closet. There was a window letting some light in relieving her room from darkness._

_She walked quietly to her closet and pulled out her work clothes, a peasant shirt and a skirt and her shoes. She grabbed the leather trousers Kyuubi had tailored for her and put them on under the long skirt._

_"Ah, Sakura there you are. I've been looking for you every where." Sakura looked at the two girls almost dressed like her. One of the two girls was slightly taller and had light blonde hair and pale blue. Her name was Aria. The other girl was shorter and was hiding behind the blonde. She had a unique look, light brown skin, rusted color hair that was wrapped in a scarf, and the clearest deep blue eyes Sakura's ever seen._

_"You didn't check the room?" Sakura asked looking at two, mostly the brown skinned girl._

_"We did…oh, I'm sorry. This is Amaru, a visiting worker." Aria said introducing the tomboyish girl. She was pretty, that was a given but there was something about her._

_"How old are you, Amaru?" Sakura asked the girl._

_"Sixteen summers." Her voice was surprisingly strong. She was sixteen…that's three year younger than Aria or her._

_"Your pretty young, who's your master?" Sakura had to think. Kyuubi had raised her up three ranks so that she can be around him and no one would question it._

_"Lady Hinata." She said. "Her cousin, Lord Neji Hyuuga, and my mistress are visiting for some type of meeting with the council."_

_Sakura gathered this information. "Lady Hinata and Lord Neji are meeting with the council?"_

_"No, you misunderstood me; Lord Neji is the one attending the meeting. Lady Hinata only came along." She said._

_"Interesting." Sakura murmured and started walking down the hall._

_"Sakura, where you going?" Aria's question rung through out the hall._

_"Don't worry about it." Sakura turned around still walking. "It was nice meeting you, Amura."_

_The pretty girl and a knowing smirk on her face. "Like wise, Miss Haruno."_

_Sakura turned back around and picked up her pace. This Amura girl was different than the average server. Her whole aura was tainted with something, it's like the feeling she gets when she's with Lord Uchiha. She'll have to keep her eyes on her._

_Her walking came to a halt when she reached the stair well. It was grand like everything else in the castle. She smiled inwardly to herself. She lived her most of her life and knew almost all of it secrets. The pinkette walk up to the fifth step, which happened to be bigger than rest, and carefully pried it up just like Lord Gaara told her. The man could really be a big help when he wanted to. She channeled her chakra into her hands and gently pulled. The piece of wood came up half way and reveled a small path way. She climbed in and closed it back down, sealing it again._

_It was dark and musty but that wasn't really a problem. She crawled on all four towards the sounds she was hearing. The sounds turned to whispers then the whisper turned to voices. Two…no three voices she could already recognize. All she had to do was get close enough to see, if there was a way of seeing. It was too damn dark._

_"I think we should take matters into our on hands, and end this!" This voice was neither Kyuubi's nor Gaara's. It was deeper more of a growl and his words were sounded with rage and anger._

_"That would be too risky." Gaara's voice was always quite. It was like it couldn't go any louder._

_"And what do you think we should do, Sabaku? Hmmm. Just let them make threats on the kingdom our ancestors built!"_

_She wished she knew what the were talking about. She had reached a wall with a small hole in it. It able her to see the people in the room. Kyuubi was at the head of the table with his advisor, Lord Uchiha, at his side. Lord Gaara was standing in the shadows in the far corner. He blended well to the point it was hard to tell there was a body there but his eyes gave away his position. Those ice jade eyes were almost glowing. There were the people she didn't know like the council men. They were the only ones wearing white other than the Hokage himself. There was also a male sitting beside Kyuubi. He had long dark brown hair – it reminded her of oak tree – violet eyes and slightly pale skin. He wasn't wearing any robes but he was wearing a clan symbol. This must be the Neji Hyuuga._

_**************_**********_************_

_His Étoile was spying on him now was she? He remembered asking her is she wanted to come but he guessed there was no challenge in that. He glance at Gaara, his brother seemed to have noticed her too. He glanced around the table searching for any sign of a change of attitude or behavior. There was none, his little star had done extremely well for a beginner. He'll have to thank his brother for being a great teacher._

_"And what if we start attacking back, Lord Adolfo?" Lord Uchiha voice was speaking. "We need a plan, just can't run into the fire like blind men."_

_"I agree with the young Uchiha. We need a plan, desperately. The Sound and the Akatsuki seem to be getting stronger with every passing day." One of he men said._

_"Gentlemen, can you tell me something I don't already know now?" Kyuubi said. He didn't try to hind the boredom in his voice._

_"Well, Sir, we were wondering it we could have a reconnaissance mission." At this Kyuubi raised a brow._

_"You want to send someone to spy on the Sound and Akatsuki?"_

_"No, Your Highest, it would be too dangerous to send a spy for the Akatsuki but the Sound yes." Everyone around the room was leaning forward, waiting for his answer. "Yes, I will send the two best ninja in Konoha." Kyuubi looked at Gaara for a minute, a small smirk played at his lips showing everyone at the table his long canines. "Myself and a few tracker nin" He said._

* * *

**_Okay people how was that! At first I was thinking I would only do one flash back chapter in this story and then the prequel (opp! Sorry I spoiled it) but then I was thinking how about normal flash back chapters so you could piece together the hectic life they had in the past and then the prequel so you could say 'ohhh that's what happened'._**

**_So what do you say, yes no maybe so._**

**_Review please. _**


End file.
